Phantasmal Symphony
by Red Dog Krim
Summary: The Journey of World Regeneration is going to be a lot livelier after the Chosen's group takes on some additional members; a lightly amnesiac snow haired boy who is being hunted across worlds, and a girl whose true past may be more than she first lets on. Who could be after the boy, and what secrets could the two be hiding. Additional OC's present! One of the two is from Earth.
1. Prologue - Awaken

**AUTHORS NOTE ONE:** Hello ALL! After reading though these stories of great love, adventure, and sadness I've finally (after a year and a half) decided to put my own fingers to keys. I hope you all enjoy this story as it unfolds before you!

**DISCLAIMER: **Technically, I own this game... one of the Gamecube discs. I also own you! ( o ) _ ( o )

**SPACE***

**SPACE***

**Prologue**

**Awaken**

Storm clouds rolled overhead ushered along by the gale force winds that had preceded them. The ocean, under the storms sudden onslaught, was slamming its waters into the shoreline like a torrent. A small thin beam of light pierced the clouds from the heavens descending rapidly into the waters far below. Following in its wake was the flailing form of two humans thrashing about as each struggled for supremacy with his opponent mid fall. Fists, legs, and bodies flew about until one of the two managed to pin the other below him just before they made contact with the raging seas, and were swallowed.

It wasn't more than a minute later before a white haired head pierced the water's surface, the man's lungs were screaming for air. However, as soon as he sucked in his first breath his nerves were lit on fire forcing a cry of agony, along with what little oxygen he'd taken in, back through his lips. He… had to get to the shore and fast, or even after that escape this would be his end. Leaving the now dead body of his opponent to the ocean's clutches he started to swim as best he could through the waves and slowly intensifying pain. When an enormous wave finally threw him free of the malevolent grasp of the sea and onto the shoreline his pain reached a whole new level; one he liked to call 'how the HELL am I still conscious through this'. Steam rolled off every inch of his body as another cry of agony forced its way past his lips.

The burning pain suddenly gained a new companion as stabbing pain wracked his body, followed soon after by the screaming, cracking, and molding of his bones. He wasn't sure how long the episode lasted, only that when it was finally finished, he'd collapsed onto the sand before him panting heavily. His throat was sore, his body ACHED, he was starving, thirsty, and most of all – tired. So… very… very… tired. The soothing pelting of cold rain was his only relief as he drifted slowly off to sleep.

*******Separation Line*******

Violet eyes fluttered open slowly, groggily, and painfully. The scene that greeted him was different than the one he'd fallen asleep too. Sand and sky had been replaced by carved stones placed precisely to make a room. Weakly, the human pushed himself up into a sitting position letting the blankets fall in a heap around him. A small hand reached up and brushed a snowy lock of hair from before his eyes. His mind was a fog of confusion as he glanced around the elongated stone room. There were numerous beds, fifteen including his own, each with a chest of drawers at their base.

Where was he? How had he gotten here?

Slowly the human made his way from the bed, his muscles aching from… whatever had happened to him. He could not for the life of him recall much of anything at that point. Everything was a swirl of colors, smells, and sounds ramming against and meshing with each other in his mind. People would speak, voices he 'recognized', then they would merge with each other and split off onto entirely different topics. Shaking his head a few times, the snow haired human forced at least one of the images to solidify. A woman in robes, her eyes covered by a cloth, she was smiling. The image evoked many emotions all at once; joy, love, fear, and a resounding sadness – his Master… Mir.

After opening his eyes once more the human moved to take a step away from the bed, only to trip over his own feet. It was close, but he barely caught himself with the post of his recent accommodations. The floor was much closer than he remembered it being… his hands were smaller as well. Images clicked further into place in his head as past events seemed to unfold. Crashing, screaming, yelling… no, no they were all still too entwined. He could not yet tell fact from fabrication.

After glancing around the room once more, the human made his way over to a standing mirror. The sight that greeted him was familiar, though foreign. A young boy, probably seventeen or so that stood around five foot four(163cm) stared back at him. A boy with well tanned skin, hair that was white as snow fell messily around his head and just past his shoulders, deep violet eyes, and a well toned - but hardly muscular body. It was him… or was it… he felt like something was odd about his appearance. More images flashed through his mind causing the room to spin around like a top. The mirror was his only bracing, so he used it wisely.

"What's… going on," he questioned his reflection in the mirror. He knew what it was… it was right at the back of his mind, but every time he reached out to grasp at the knowledge it would disperse; like so much smoke in the wind.

"Ohh, you are awake," came the voice of a kindly old man. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Where… where am I?" Was the only question the boy could ask at that point. It seemed pointless to ask if the man could help with his memory. He wasn't IN any of them, of that, the boy was more than certain.

"You are in the Martel Temple north of Iselia," the kindly old robed man stated. His reply should have made sense… the boy guessed, but since he had no idea who or what 'Martel' was, it did not. He also didn't know where 'Iselia' was.

"Iselia… Martel Temple…" He repeated with confusion laced through his voice.

A concerned look crossed the elder's face as he raised the next question. "Can you tell me what your name is, or where you came from?"

"My… My name?" The boy asked the air around him as he turned to face the mirror once more. He knew what his name was… it was right there on the tip of his tongue… "My name is…" His eyes closed once more while visions of people flashed through his mind.

'_Hello, Fayt, it's a pleasant morning, isn't it?_' questioned younger girl who matured before his minds eyes.

'_FAAAAAYYYYYTTTTTT_!' Cried out yet another figure, this one male, and quit angry.

'_Fayt,_' the voice of the only one his mind had as of yet recognized – his Master.

"My name is Fayt, and I came from…" He paused, hoping for a similar situation, but was overloaded with names, places, scenes of towns, cities, and villages. "I don't…" he began then trailed off into a whisper, "I don't know."

"I see," the man nodded sagely as footsteps echoes into the room from outside… only there was a distinct 'clack' along with them.

"Father Falin, how is the boy," came an elderly female voice from outside of the room.

"He is awake Phaidra, but appears to have a slight case of amnesia. He said that his name is Fayt," the father stated as he turned to face the elderly woman who was slowly entering the room. When she finally came to stop beside the Father her face split apart with a light smile.

"You should put on more clothes boy; it's not exactly mid-summer outside." The elderly woman said with a laugh. Glancing down Fayt's face turned a distinct shade of red. He was just standing there in a pair of short black boxers. "The set of clothing on the bed next to the one you awoke on is for you. They should fit, though I cannot guarantee that it will not be loose. I'm afraid your own clothing was, for the most part, completely beyond repair. "

Fayt's eyes scanned the bed latching on to the specified articles. A black pair of pants, midnight blue tunic, and a sea blue long coat with some design he couldn't be sure of until he was actually holding it up. Sitting next to the bed were a pair of tall scratchy looking woolen socks, and black well worn leather boots. "Thank you," the snow haired boy whisper-mumbled as he moved to put on the free clothes.

"When you are clothed and feeling better, please feel free to come outside," the elderly woman – Phaidra said as she turned and left. The father followed immediately after her. Fayt's gaze moved across the clothing laid out before him and started where most people would in his mind. It was socks first, then the dark blue tunic, coat, pants, and lastly boots. He found a belt to help hold up the pants that kept wanting to fall down. Everything seemed… bigger than him. When it was all assembled he looked himself over in the mirror. His snowy locks were unruly, but he couldn't really do much about that. Bed head came with the terri… his mind latched onto a memory.

****Memory - Short****

'Fayt, this is a conference, you should have done something with your hair.' An older male voice stated.

'Sorry, ######" he replied with a smile and light laugh. "I tried, but it kept popping back into place like this.'

The man's hand reached up and brushed down his face as he sighed. A light mumble was just out of Fayt's earshot, but he heard the phrase 'she let you get away with'.

**** Memory – End****

He'd sounded older… or more mature perhaps? That correlated with the strangeness that was making him think his appearance was just… odd, familiar, but odd. It far from explained the HOW of anything, but at least his mind was doing its best to sort everything out. Another question, why was the name hashed out in his mind? Was he blocking it, or had it simply not yet been placed?

The sea blue coat wasn't made of very thick cloth, it fell to his calves, and there was a pair of gloves inside of its right inner pocket, short ones, black, and fingerless. There was a golden design of some sort on the back of the coat that he didn't recognize in the least. The front buttoned down to his waist then stopped, and the back was split, apparently intentionally, starting from around where the buttons stopped in the front. The coat's white fur fringed hood he had tried on was an all encompassing enigma, he couldn't see very well with it on, so he left it thrown back. Over all, it was a bit too big for him, but not horribly so.

With one final glance around the room, Fayt readied himself to leave. Sitting here wouldn't accomplish anything. If nothing else, the short conversation with the two old people had jogged some of his memories. Perhaps they would be his ticket to completing the task, maybe even seeing the woman… his Master… Mir, again. His gaze landed on something sitting at his bedside, on a nightstand. Three small gems, two blues with black swirls throughout them set into earrings, and a viridian crystal attached to a long necklace cord.

His heart both soared through the infinite sky's and plunged to the icy depths of the ocean upon the sight. Memories rushed him all at once, happy ones, sad ones, mundane ones that no one would rightly remember. None of them were making any sense; he just, he recalled a large crystal formation sitting in the midst of a cave… His master was there with him… and he was younger than at this point. Snatching the objects up he clutched them to his chest as his heart tried to beat its way through his ribcage. They were warm, soothing, comforting, and joyful all at once, but there was a distinct sadness attached to them that he couldn't comprehend.

After putting the earrings on, and the cord with the viridian crystal around his neck then tucking it under his shirt, Fayt walked from the room. He was going to go and find the two old people, they might be able to tell him what these 'Martel' and 'Iselia' were, or at least feed him. His stomach had started to growl something fierce when he was getting dressed, and the glass of water at his bedside had been downed before exiting the room.

The temple was an absolute maze, and he had a feeling he hadn't even started to look through it properly. It was mostly living quarters and the like so far… or maybe he simply had a horrible sense of direction. He could swear he'd been in this meeting hall at least three times now. Though, in his defense, it DID have more than a few doors leading into it.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Came an elderly voice, a male one that he didn't recognize it. Perhaps that was where the two old people he'd met had gone to. With his next destination sorted out, Fayt made his move in that direction. The more old people around the better! All the more for helping speed along his memory sorting processes.

As his hands touched down on the large door his feet came to a stop. This… smell in the air, he recognized it, and the screams that followed after were beyond simply 'familiar'. His hand reached up and gripped at his head as more memories beat around trying to get him to pay more attention to them than their counterparts. Battles, fights, brawls, all flew through his mind in various locations. They all had one thing in common, each one had the prone body of someone lying on the ground in a puddle of blood… the smell… was blood.

Shoving the double doors open he took in a sight most horrid. There were twenty men dressed in uniforms lead by a single man with funny looking black hair. At their feet were six of the old people lying in slowly growing puddles of deep crimson. The old man that had first greeted him was sitting off to the side clutching at his blood covered chest and trying to force himself to his feet. The old woman with the cane – Phaidra, was standing in front of him, blocking their path into the temple. Fayt could FEEL the anger rolling off of the woman in waves.

With shock spread evidently across his face Fayt shouted out his question to the entire assembly, "what... What's going on here?"

**SPACE***

**SPACE***

**AUTHORS NOTE TWO: **Hope you liked it! If you did... great, if you didn't then... *tears up* I... I... *starts crying*

I'd say about 80% of the story should be from Fayt's perspective, but there will be other chapters from the girls as well. It makes things all the more fun, and in case I split the group up, it gives you a wider range of what is going on.

Date: 01/26/14

**REVIEWS: **I LOVE THEM! Good ones, bad ones, hate ones, any and all forms that don't include insults to my mother are welcome. They are the sunlight to the plant that is my writers soul.


	2. Chapter One - Assault

**_Author's Note One:_** I'm trying to slightly avoid/alter the games already used dialogue. After all, there are more people present, and the situations are going to be a bit different than before. As you can tell by the number of Desian's attacking the temple.

The Female OC was originally going to make her appearance in this chapter, but… not anymore. She's been pushed back out to a later time. *mystical noises go here*

Uggh, fight scene in chapter One. I BLAME ALL OF YOU!

**Space…**

**Space…**

**Chapter One**

**Assault**

**Space…**

**Space…**

Blood, it seeped into the dirt walkway creating a sickeningly colored mud at the feet of the temples attackers. Why were they there? What could they possibly want, and why were they killing the priests? Questions, Fayt already had too many questions on his plate as it was without this lot adding more to them. A smile played across the charcoal haired leaders face. "Tell us where the Chosen is boy, and we'll let you and the old woman live."

The what? He didn't know what a 'chosen' was; let alone where to find it. His teeth gritted in determination as the old woman, Phaidra, spoke up. "Leave the boy out of this, he does not know anything, and you will not get the information you seek from me."

The eyes of the sharp eared man narrowed dangerously. "Very well, The Chosen is bound to come to the Temple eventually now that the signal has been given. Kill them; we'll wait for the girl here." The group's leader stated as his hand motioned for his men to advance.

Fayt's heart was like a jackrabbit trapped in his chest trying to get out. It hurt, but at the same time a light tingle was spreading throughout his body from his core. He was… excited? How… why… WHAT was he excited about? Running? Hiding? Dying? Fighting? Was there no other way out of what was coming. His violet eyes glanced to the right to find the old woman backing up slowly. Should he follow suit? Should he run away alone? After how nicely he'd been treated, how he'd been cared for? They were his source of information! For all he knew he could walk for weeks without running into anyone else. This place could be hostile, how many of these groups of insane sharp eared people were out there waiting to attack? Too many questions, not enough answers… let alone time to answer them.

The snow haired boy's voice shook slightly as he spoke. "Miss… Phaidra, please… go inside and bar the door to slow them down." He'd already placed himself between their assailant's and the older woman before she could protest. "I'll be fine." He lied confidently after steadying his voice… somehow.

He was just going to have to run on instinct here and hope that it would be enough. "I'm sorry boy." The old woman stated as he heard the door close. Peace settled over him… strangely enough. What kind of psychopath would be at peace when they were going to die a horrible, and judging from the enemy's weapons, probably painful, death.

"Foolish, the door will hardly be an impediment." The man, their leader, stated. "Kill him quickly."

On cue, the three that had moved his way charged him in a staggered three sided formation. The one on his right came first and he barely managed to duck under the cracking whip. The one on his left was there moments later his shining steel sword swinging in a terrifying downward arc. Fayt's feet slid around in the dirt bringing him alongside his attackers arm sword. His right hand reached out and snatched the helmet headed man's wrist while his left palm slammed viciously into swordsman's elbow snapping it back in the wrong direction. A cry tore itself through the man's lips as he dropped his sword to clutch clumsily at the broken appendage. Snatching the bade out of the air before it hit the ground the snow haired boy turned just in time to block the third assailant's blade inches above his head. With his right hand on the hilt and left pushing back on the dull side of the single bladed weapon, he was still being pushed back.

"BASTARD!" The man with the whip called as it slammed into Fayt's back savagely. While gritting his teeth the violet eyed teen tried his best to hold back the second swordsman's downward push, but if that whip hit him again his face was definitely going to meet a disfiguring end. What could he do? Was he really was going to die here… now… before he remembered anything else? Fear filled wide violet eyes stared up into the smirking face of his assailant as the sun glinted lazily off his shining helmet. Would this be the last sight he beheld?

_'Calm yourself Fayt, letting fear or anger control you during a battle will only lead to injury or death. Peace and serenity wins the day Fayt… Peace… and serenity.'_ His master's words echoed through his mind. Right… he… he had to relax. He had to be calm… calm… calm.

The sound of the whip whistling back readying for its next blow reached the violet eyed teens ears. So and he made his move first! After tilting his sword more to the left his opponent's blade ran down the length of his own and Fayt managed to slide and out of the way just in time for the whip to meet the opposing swordsman's face. The enemy he'd been locked inot a life and death struggle with so recently cried out painfully as his free hand reached up and grasped at the injury his ally had inflicted.

A CHANCE!

Leaping nimbly forward the snow haired boy brought his foot slamming up into the swordsman's stomach, then his elbow down onto the back of his neck. The helmet wearing male dropped to the ground either unconscious… or… or dead. The screaming of the first swordsman was still in his ears as he turned to face the last man of the group that had advanced on him. The man with the whip seemed hesitant… for some reason.

Fayt's hands were sweaty as were most parts of his body, though it wasn't like he'd actually done much yet. The adrenaline running through his system had him high as a kite, ready for anything. Waiting… watching the whipman, and the rest of the group that had yet to move his way without orders. Their leader's eyes seemed to be focused solely on him, but Fayt couldn't keep his gaze from the man he was fighting at that point in time; lest he have a whip hit him somewhere he'd prefer it not.

Taking the initiative, the violet eyed teen made his move. Sprinting forward, he took the brunt of an attack by letting his assailants whip wrap painfully around his left arm. His right hand dropped the sword, formed into a fist, and crushed its way into the last attacker's stomach. It was over… the whipman crumpled to the ground at Fayt's feet. To be quite frank, the violet eyed teen was probably more surprised at the outcome than whoever these men were.

Another glance at the assault group's leader confused Fayt as he retrieved the sword he'd dropped during the final attack. The pointy eared man was staring at him with something akin to a ponderous smile. What could cause a man to smile who'd just had three of his men incapacitated? Joy? Excitement? Insanity?

The sound of numerous feet hitting the ground reached his ears as he stopped once more in front of the door with his stolen sword at the ready. Dread crept through him at the thought of his attackers gaining reinforcements. He was going to have a hard enough time handling this large group of enemies as it was. Impossible task that it may actually be… he needed to have hope, right? The case this time, however, was different than he'd originally predicted. Though, no better than reinforcements, the three who topped the hill would no doubt be more of a hindrance than help. He couldn't worry about others right now, and though he was loath to admit it, he hoped some of the group would go after them just so he may be able to survive this.

"RUN! COLETTE!" The voice of the old woman reached his ears from somewhere to the left, above, and behind him. Damnit! The old woman knew one or more of them. What was he supposed to do now? Was he just going to abandon the small group to a grisly fate? No, he didn't want to, but if he moved away from the door he may be doing the same to Phaidra. Indecision blossomed inside of him, and the chance to do either was taken from him.

"Lord Botta," one of the helmeted men that all looked the same in their metal and red leather armor started. "There she is, that's the Chosen," he finished with a pointed index finger.

The Blonde girl of the group was this Colette, this 'Chosen' that the helmet heads and their leader were willing to wipe out a temple just to kill? Gahh! Did it really matter at this point? "You're life is Mine Chosen." The leader, apparently 'Lord Botta', claimed his apparent victory. Could the group of three get away? Surely they weren't so stupid as to try engaging this lot, were they?

Aaaaand, he was wrong; the one with brown hair unsheathed a sword crying out that he wouldn't let them get away with anything. News flash crimson boy… if they killed all of them, then they were going to get away with it. No… no, maybe the hazel haired teen would prove more of a fighter than Fayt could believe. After all, he'd just astonished himself, why couldn't there be other people with abilities that didn't make sense? Sixteen Helmet heads… one a bit of a giant, and their leader, it was probably more than enough to finish off ALL of them and come away without too many more losses.

The new boy started speaking this time, "I won't let you Desian's get away with-." Fayt took his chance while most of the group was turned around listening to the newly arrived teen, it was now or never. Snatching up the second blade he poured as much speed into his legs as he could, and sprinted toward the throng of enemies.

"LORD BOTTA!" two of the helmet heads that had been watching him cried out. Without a moment to spare the snow haired boy hurled the sword in he'd been clutching in his right hand as hard as he could directly at their leader. Whirling around and pulling the sheathed scimitar from his side in one fluid motion; the knife eared man deflected the blade, which twisted, turned, and sliced deeply into the arm of one of his subordinates.

Fayt was upon them in a flash of steel and blood, his sword slicing madly through the air in motions that came to mind milliseconds before he performed them. The added partial surprise of his attack on two of the men who hadn't been looking assisted him in incapacitating them. The first went down with a diagonal slash across his chest, and the second with a deep leg wound. Spinning lightly on his feet the violet eyed amnesiac knocked a third attacker's sword from his hand with his own stolen blade.

DANGER!

Fayt's instincts screamed at him and the snow haired teen slammed himself to the ground as a blade howled through the space he'd occupied mere milliseconds before. Without waiting for whatever was to come, he rolled away and using his free hand push-sprang back to his feet in an acrobatic mid air twist roll. He landed a bit harder than he thought he should, but on his feet none the less. The violet eyed boy faltered; barely managing to bring his blade back to bear in time to block the incoming blow of a copper colored scimitar.

It wasn't as much help as it should have been, and with the man's apparent super human strength Fayt was pushed back off of balance, then a few feet through the air. Landing painfully on his butt with a now broken sword had him lightly dazed. However, he could only afford a moment as the group's leader wasn't going to give him the time to recuperate. The scimitar swung quickly, precisely, and horizontally for the snow haired teens head, or more accurately, his neck.

His hands moved backwards with his head as the blade passed through the collar of his coat. Grasping onto the dirt the teen rolled back a full 360 degrees then kicked off of the ground and back flipped through the air, landing on his feet just before the temple door. Wild violet eyes stared back at the crazy pointy eared 'Lord Botta' that was trying to kill him. Narrowed eyes stared him right back as said man-thing approached slowly, already falling into an attack stance. What was coming next? How was he going to avoid it? Would he have a chance to attack at all, or was he just going to flee until he ran out of luck and ended his forgotten life at the tip of that curved blade?

Panting lightly Fayt tried to blink the dust from his left eye as sweat seemed intent on pouring down his forehead to make the two orbs burn something fierce. The man's first step into the charge was interrupted as both Fayt and his assailant's eyes were drawn to an enormous helmeted man in green slamming into the temple wall. The snow haired teen looked through his current opponent to see what could possibly have happened. Had the small group of four actually done something like that… impossible… right?

No, someone new had entered the fray on their behalf. How popular was this temple? How many visitors could it possibly get in a single day like this? It was barely audible, but Fayt heard the first part of the sentence the 'Desian' leader spoke. "Damn, Never thought he'd show up," which was followed up moments later by an order for what was left of his group. "Retreat!"

Really? Was purple guy really that strong? With a quick glance to his left Fayt decided that he was, the auburn haired swordsman had to be at least FIFTEEN feet away from his recent foe's current position next to the door. Swallowing lightly he thanked whoever may be listening to his inner thoughts for the man's timely arrival.

When the doors opened up behind him, Fayt's knee's gave out and he collapsed onto his butt in the dirt. He had lived through it… he'd actually lived through it. Running a dirt covered hand back, up, and through his snowy hair the violet eyed teen let out slightly off kilter laugh; which after a few moments turned into a much louder joyous one. He'd actually survived that insane situation! The group of three, plus the super man in purple, were staring at him when he finally stopped. A wide smile remained on his face as he sat there happily; nothing was going to bring this moment down for him.

"THIS GUY'S INCREDIBLE!" the younger silver haired boy cried out about the mercenary after jumping lightly into the air.

Fayt agreed with that statement wholeheartedly. It wasn't everyday you met someone who could hurl a six and a half foot tall muscle bound man through the air like that. Actually… it was probably never. "Is everyone fine? No injuries?" The swordsman questioned.

"My butt hurts…" Fayt mumbled as he slowly made his way to his feet. Miss Phaidra had moved past him moments before to greet their mutual savior. The dashing auburn haired swordsman in purple!

"IS THAT AN EXSPHERE?" Shout-questioned the crimson clad teen. _'A what when why,'_ Fayt asked himself. Really, how many terms was he going to have to learn before he remembered everything he'd forgotten? He was up to what… six now… probably?

Leaving the question unanswered the old woman questioned the swordsman, "how could I ever thank you for saving the life of the Chosen?" _'HEY! He saved the rest of us too!'_ Fayt shouted in his head… it was probably best to keep things to himself for the moment. Didn't want them thinking he was any less… sane?

"This girl is the chosen?" The auburn haired man questioned as he turned to face the group once more.

"That's right! I have to go and accept the oracle!" the blonde stated as if she'd forgotten why she was there. The snow haired boy took that opportunity to move towards them as the group of six conversed about trials, monsters, and radiation.(1)

"Sadly, the priests that were to accompany the Chosen through the trial have all been…" The old woman choked off as she tried her hardest not to look at the bodies of the priests on the ground nearby.

"Then I'll take on the job of protecting Colette!" The crimson clad boy exclaimed aloud. Didn't he just get through fighting? Was he already ready, willing, and able to throw himself back into it all again?

"Lloyd, I would feel uneasy with just you going-," the woman began, but the auburn haired man interceded.

"You're name is Lloyd?" his voice and face were calm reflections, but the question itself seemed a bit odd. The old woman had just said his name after all, hadn't she?

"Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?" the boy, henceforth known as Lloyd stated. _'ooo snappy,' _Fayt thought as he came to a stop next to the odd little group with a smile still upon his face. He had lived… hehe.

"Hmmm, my name is Kratos-" the man began, but was cut off himself.

"I'm Fayt!" he stated while throwing his hand into the air. The group turned to face him and he took a step back. "I mean… uhh. I take that back. I'll introduce myself later."

The man, Kratos, seemed a bit perturbed, though the Chosen covered her mouth and laughed lightly. "As I was saying, I'm a mercenary, so long as you can pay me I'll take on the job of protecting the Chosen."

He meant Colette… was it alright if he already thought of her as Colette? Did he need to call her 'Chosen One'? Was he going to have to act respectful to her? Did she have a last name? What was his own last name? How many more questions were going to pop into his head before the conversation progressed?

The old woman stared down the length of her cane at the ground for a long moment, as if contemplating hiring the complete stranger to protect the blonde girl while she traveled through a monster infested temple in search for… whatever the thing was that she was looking for. "Very well, if you can do so we- I would be most grateful."

"Wait! I'm going too!" Lloyd interjected himself.

"No, you'll only get in the way," his purple savior commented.

"What did you say?!" Lloyd questioned angrily.

"Was my comment not clear? You are a burden, go home."

Aaaand judging from the look on Lloyds face, something was about to take a drastic change for the worst. Yet, the Chosen stepped in to save the day, though a bit hesitantly. "Umm, Mr. Kratos sir, would it be ok to take Lloyd along with us?"

The purple clad mercenary stared at the two for a long moment, "but."

"Please! I get nervous when Lloyd's not around," the girl more stated than requested.

A light sigh escaped the adult's lips as his hand reached up to his face before turning to walk inside. "Very well, do as you wish."

"Careful Mr. Kratos! It's like a maze…" Fayt began to shout after, but the man didn't stop so his words trailed off. "In there…" So, he wouldn't warn the superhuman after all. Maybe the Chosen knew the way to where she was going. She had followed the man as soon as he started off.

"Let's go, Genis," Lloyd exclaimed excitedly while looking to the pre-teen… with pointed ears... and a strange outfit.

"What, we're going too?!" The tiny pointy eared one, hence forth known as Genis, state-questioned.

"This is not a field trip you know!" Their purple clad savior called back as he walked through the door of the temple.

The old woman beside him laughed heartily then spoke. "You should go along with them boy, they may need your help."

Wide violet eyes turned to face the woman, shocked by her statement. "Need MY help? Did you see that guy? He just…" Fayt lost the own words he was speaking and merely motioned to the indention on the temples wall left by the large man. "-DID THAT! With a giant man!"

"Ho ho ho, you never know boy." She stated then paused to look away from the door and into his eyes. "Please, go with them." Auuughh! How was he supposed to turn down the smiling old lady? He owed the people of the temple for taking care of him while he was… after whatever happened to him that brought him here.

"Alright, but I don't know how much help I'll end up being." Fayt replied while scratching at the back of his head. Standing around would just get him left behind now.

"Thank you," were the last words he heard the old woman speak as he moved through the doorway.

Ok, he had to get these people straight in his head before he caught up with them. It was probably best NOT to call the mercenary by the red shirt boy's name.

So, first came the Chosen. Name – Colette, wears a white long… shirt? Or was that a dress? He didn't really know much about clothing, well, he didn't know much about really anything at the moment. So he was just going to say it was a dress, white boots, and tight black pants… or stockings. She did give off a 'cute' vibe.

NEXT! Kratos! The dashing purple clad savior of everyone at the temple (that survived)! He used a single sword; plus he was the eldest person there… probably. Fayt's memory was still a bit fuzzy on that point. And frankly, who believed in 'de-aging' anyways? It was a preposterous delusion brought about by the amnesia… probably.

After that was, Lloyd. Teenager, wears a funny looking red shirt with lots of buttons, suspenders, brown hair with funny comb over spikes to it. Black pants, red boots, and two swords. Very assertive… thus far, and was probably friends with most everyone he met after just a few words.

Next was GENIS! Small kid, probably eleven to thirteen… Fayt wasn't really sure how much help he would end up being. Though, in the kids defense, he hadn't seen the boy fight yet. He wore a light blue… something; looked like there was a one piece shorts-shirt combo with a mini jacket-thing over it. _'Pointy eared people must have an odd sense of fashion,'_ was the conclusion Fayt came to after meeting the few that he had.

So, he had Purple Guy, The Chosen, Red Boy, and… Munchkin. Yeah… that was how he would best remember them, visually. Though, frankly, the super human purple guy left the biggest impression!

It was brief, but as he walked through the door into the temple he wondered what they were all wearing for underwear. Should he include something like that in his evaluation of them? What did pointy eared people even wear for underwear? Was it the same as what round eared people wore? Actually… it was probably best if he didn't know the answer to any of those questions. A bad feeling developed in the pit of his stomach the more he thought about it, so finding out some of them was bound to end in a bad way… if not all of them.

**Space…**

**Space…**

**_AUTHORS NOTE TWO:_** Hope you enjoyed that! Yaaay higher word counts!

(1). Kratos actually said 'evil presence radiates'. But, ehh, Radiation's better :P

Chapter Date: 02/01/14

**Space…**

**Space…**

Imaginary Skit - 1

^-(_)-^

Fayt walks slowly up to Kratos when he's watching for enemies in the rear. "Hey, Purple guy!"

"My name, is Kratos."

"Right, that's what I said." He replied fully believing he had in fact used the man's name.

A light sigh escaped the mercenary's lips before he deemed a response to be the only course of action that would rid him of the teen. "What is it?

"What sort of underwear are you wearing?" the boy questioned like it was the most common of things in the world to speak of.

"..."

"Hey! Kratos! Where are you going? Kratos!" Fayt called out to the figure who had picked up his pace.

^-(_)-^


	3. Chapter Two - Angels

**_Author's Note One:_** AND THEN THERE WAS A SECOND CHAPTER! Behold my readers, be enraptured by the words, be consumed… well… don't be consumed by them… that would probably be painful.

Read on, there be no disclaimers here!

**Space…**

**Space…**

**Chapter Two**

**Angels**

**Space…**

**Space…**

Light flooded in through open doors behind the snow haired teen as he walked through the opening then stopped to let his eyes adjust to the difference in light. It took more than just a few moments, and the voices fluttering back his way through the doors, rooms, and hallways were growing quieter as he stood there. Jamming hands into his coat pockets, Fayt started to walk at a brisk pace through door after door in his slow chase.

The place didn't seem any less daunting than it had during his first venture, but luckily enough he had voices to follow this time. If he was correct, then it would not be too much farther before he caught up to the group of four. "The sorcerer's ring could probably open it, but it's enshrined somewhere in the lower part of the temple." A female voice echoed back his way as Fayt descended a set of stairs into a four-way intersection. A flash of blonde and another voice drew his attention straight ahead.

FINALLY!

He had caught up after about ten minutes, how big WAS this temple? Ok… so he had taken a wrong turn once or twice. It wasn't his fault he was forced to follow echoing voices. "Ok, let's go and look for it… man." The voice of Lloyd bounced back his way.

At the bottom of the intersection of stairs, he couldn't actually see the four, but he heard their boots approaching so he waited for them. As the first head peeked over the ledge he smiled and lifted his right hand to wave. "Hello," he called out a bit too loudly. His voice reverberated off of the walls of the temple causing him to wince.

"Hello," the Chosen said back to him while smiling. Mr. Purple stopped himself and the Chosen at the top of the ledge filled incline leading up to where they were and peered down at him. Genis' head cocked to the side in thought as he and Lloyd continued down the stairs together.

"Mrs. Phaidra asked me to come along. She said you might need some more help. The place must be pretty dangerous." Fayt said as his violet eyes settled back on Purple guy… err… Kratos. The man was staring at him through Hazel eyes. Violet eyes glanced down at at the body of their owner, what was the man looking for? There was blood… he hadn't noticed it until now, but there was blood on his coat, lower part of his shirt, the pants, and boots from the fighting earlier. A slight shiver ran up his spine at the thought that it belonged to someone else, but there wasn't much he could do about that at this time. If he touched it the stuff would just smear and make things worse.

When his gaze wandered back up and away from himself, he noticed that Lloyd and Genis were already standing before him, while Kratos and the Chosen were now heading back down the steps. "I'm Lloyd, this is Genis, and that's Colette." The hazel eyed boy said as he shifted to point at each person in turn.

With a nod the snow haired boy replied, "I'm Fayt."

The trio that had recently been introduced laughed while Genis replied, "We know, you told us outside." Had he? … … … Ohh, that's right, when he had interrupted Mr. Purple's introduction.

"It's nice to meet you." The blonde Chosen stated with a smile.

"Introductions can wait until later. We should keep moving," Kratos said from the back of the small group.

"Right!" Colette responded in slight shock. "It's this way to the lower part of the temple." She said as she started to their left and Fayt's right.

The small group started to move again, and he just fell in line with them like it was completely natural. Lloyd was at the head with Colette close behind, then Genis and Fayt, with Kratos bringing up the rear. Violet eyes turned to the left and settled onto the slightly tipped points of the younger boy's ears.

When the boy glanced back his way Fayt's head quickly snapped forward to watch the other two. He REALLLY wanted to know why the pre-teen had pointed ears, but didn't know if he should just come out and ask, or wait until later. How did you even ask someone about their pointy ears anyways? Just… come out and say 'hey, why do you have pointed ears?'

With a light sigh his head fell to his chest and shook. No, that wasn't a good idea. Still, it was really bugging him.

Ahh, to hell with it.

"Hey… Genis," he spoke up, trying to get the boys attention.

"Yes?" The boy asked while turning blue eyes up at him.

"Why are your ears pointed when no one else's are?" There… it was out there… floating in the open, no take backs now.

The boy blinked a few times, perhaps stunned by the question itself. "What?"

"You know… your ears, everyone else has rounded ears, but you and the helmet heads outside had pointed ears." Fayt replied again trying to explain himself by reaching up and grabbing at his own hearing devices nature had given him. He pull-stretched them both outwards with his hands as if the boy couldn't see them well enough as it was.

"All elves have pointed ears." The boy stated like everyone should know that information.

"So it's elves then… funny word." The snow haired boy stated while turning to look back at the leading pair once again. They were nearing a new downward flight of stairs. "So the helmet heads outside the… Desians are elves then."

"WHAT!? NO!" Genis exclaimed shocking everyone nearby.

Fayt had jumped a little while turning his violet eyed gaze back to the smaller boy. "But… you just said-,"

Kratos interrupted from behind the pair. "No, the Desian's are half-elves."

"Half elves…" ugh, he was so confused now. Why couldn't the world just be easy with single terms? They kept adding in these new factors left and right.

"How could you not know that?" Genis questioned him with slight intrigue.

"I woke up a few hours ago and couldn't remember much of anything. Everything I can remember is a whirling blur in my head," Fayt replied while pointing at said cranium. "The old people of the temple said I have Am… Am-something."

"You have amnesia?" Kratos questioned form behind him.

"Yeah… that's what the old people said." Fayt replied while thinking back to the scene shortly after he'd woken up.

Mr. Purple let out a sigh from behind him while Lloyd, Colette, and Genis stared at him. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get your memories back." The blonde girl said with another smile. She handed those things out like they were the easiest thing to come by. It DID seem to make things easier, not that they were that difficult at the time. It wasn't like he knew what he was really missing by not having his memories in the first place.

"Yeah, we'll help. I'm sure we can come up with something." Lloyd this time.

"We should keep moving for now." Kratos ushered the group down the stone steps they had stopped at the top of in order to talk. "The rest can wait until after the Chosen receives the Oracle." The path downward was darker than where they were now, but something was letting off a slightly bluish glow which illuminated the staircase just enough so you wouldn't trip and kill yourself.

When they arrived at the base, most of the group gasped at the scene laid out before them. An open expanse that seemed to stretch on endlessly in one direction; while a thick dusty smoke like fog hung below them, obscuring their view of the long drop. Their stairs came to an end by running into a blue glass like floor separated into squares.

Fayt looked over the edge as butterfly's erupted in his stomach threatening to move up his throat and burst forth from his mouth like so much Magma from a volcano... or that may be his heart… he couldn't be sure. Either way he felt VERY nervous as Lloyd took the first experimental step out onto the blue glowing platform. The red clad teen's foot touched down slowly onto the glass like surface then more forcefully until his whole weight was placed upon it. "Seems safe." He called back to the group with a smile as he turned back around.

Something caught the boy's attention and he his eyes lit up. "There, look at that!" He exclaimed while pointing over past their viewing range. It seemed they would have to follow the hazel haired boy should they wish to see what had caught his attention to such a degree.

Everyone stepped lightly off of the platform and followed after Lloyd with ease… everyone except Fayt anyways. He stood at the edge of the stone right on the verge of blue glass peering violet eyes down into the glowing squares. Shifting a foot slowly and experimentally outwards he put a little weight onto the platforms edge. Then more and more weight until it was holding all of him, much like Lloyd had done.

"Come on, Fayt! We found it!" Lloyd called back to him. He still didn't trust the stuff in the least, but they were probably going to leave him behind at this rate.

Shortly after catching up to them, several loud crashes echoed throughout the gloomy blue light drawing his and everyone else's attention to the moving forms of six large stone… people? "Chosen, get behind me!" Kratos called out as his sword slid from its sheath with a metallic rasp. The Golems locked onto the mercenary's voice and all roared in unison causing the platform that the party of five were currently standing on to shake violently.

"Lloyd, Genis, Fayt block off all access to this point! Use the holes in the floor to separate them into three corridors. Do not let the Golems near the Chosen." The auburn haired man called out through the gloom as the six lumbered towards them slowly. Following instructions, the three formed up in their designated spots and pulled out their weapons. Only, Fayt didn't have a sword handy… he'd forgotten to pick up another one outside. With a grimace he fell into a hand to hand stance that felt right for fighting much bigger opponents.

His heart was thumping loudly in his chest and ears. One of them was headed his direction, One was going for Genis whom Colette had decided to assist, one for Lloyd, while two went for Kratos, the sixth had simply vanished. Swallowing hard Fayt inched forward slowly away from the others. He didn't want the big rock monster throwing punches past him and hitting Colette.

"Demon Fang!" Echoed Lloyd's voice from behind him as Fayt's feet took off into a sprint. The golem's fist flew his direction slowly and he dropped to the ground to slide on his side through the creature's wide legged stance. Only… he kept sliding and had to scramble to stop himself before he went right over the ledge.

The Golem had ignored him completely after that; its target was obviously Colette and probably the others. So after getting to his feet, the snow haired teen ground his teeth and sprinted once more back in the rock monsters direction. Leaping nimbly at the last moment, Fayt landed on the things back and scrambled up towards its neck. The creature tried to reach back and grab or smash him, he wasn't really sure which it was, but the monstrous moving rock formation wasn't having any real success.

When he reached its head he ducked under a blow with wide eyes. Ok, maybe it was going to have more success the farther up he went. The creature stumbled back lightly until it regained its balance letting out an ear shattering, and quite obviously angry, roar. Fayt's hand formed a fist then punched the back of the creatures head causing pain to shoot through his nerves. _'BAD IDEA!'_ he thought to himself as he scrambled out of the way of another swipe.

This time the Golem's fist –arm collided with its own head causing it to stumble to the side. Fayt glanced in the direction they were headed and let go of the vice like grip keeping him attached to his opponent; just in time to grab the ledge of one of the holes in the floor. However, the golem's body was too big, so its head slammed into the edge, severing itself from the rest of its body and causing dust to puff out across the blue tiles. Before it reached the ground, the Golem curled in on itself turning into a large cube that fit snuggly into an oddly open space.

The Violet eyed boy couldn't worry about that extremely odd scenario at this point. He really didn't want to fall the thirty feet down to the ground… rock golem-cube, whatever, below. It probably wouldn't end well for him. Trying to pull himself up ended in failure - naturally. When he'd managed to get up onto his arms the blue tiles slick surface sent him skidding back to barely grasp once more onto the rocky edge. Gritting his teeth the snow haired boy could only hope the shaking of platform wouldn't drop him into the smoke filled abyss before the four above finished their fight.

His Grip was faltering and his left hand finally gave leaving him to hold on with only his right. Shaking his left hand he tried to get some blood back into the appendage so he could use it once more. Both arms ACHED from the struggle and his heart was beating wildly in his chest. How was he going to get out of this?

"FAYT! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Lloyd's voice reached him from above and somewhere to his right.

"OVER HERE!" He cried out desperately.

"I can't see you!" Lloyd's voice once more.

"There he is!" Genis this time. Pity Fayt couldn't see anything up there. He could only hold on until someone actually managed to make it to him.

It didn't take long, Lloyd was there first, careful of his footing as he slid a few feet on the slick blue glass tile before reversing himself and reaching a helping hand down to Fayt's own. Thankfully he swung his free left hand up to grasp at the red clad teen's own and let himself be pulled to safety.

"What happened?" Genis questioned as he walked up.

"Ohh, I just figured I'd hang out until the battle was over." He replied while lying on the ground panting and thanking whoever was actually watching out for him for another close save.

The pre-adult trio looked at him for a few moments then started to laugh. "Dork, why were you there for real?" Lloyd questioned after the laughing fit ended.

"I was on the Golem's back when it lost its footing and fell into the hole. I just barely grabbed the edge in time." He explained with some oddly intricate hand motions before sitting up and glancing around at the four around him. "Did all of your Golems turn into cubes as well?"

"Yeah, what do you think they're for?" Genis asked the lot of them… all of which were probably asking the same thing.

"There's a lot of openings down there, and mine fell into one, it stopped up a hole in the walkway. Could be that they are supposed to be pushed through the holes and make it so that we can reach the ring." Fayt explained with more hand motions. Which involved finger's walking and pushing fists that fell through open air; only to land on the other fist below.

"I see." Kratos stated as he peered through the blue glass at his feet.

"So all we have to do is push these through the holes then." Lloyd stated as he walked over to one and started to do just that.

"Wait, stop Lloyd!" Genis called out as he put his face next to the glowing blue glass at their feet. "Don't push anything off yet. Let's go below first."

"Why?" The brown haired teen questioned. "If we just push them, then we're bound to get where we're going."

"Look around Lloyd," Genis began. "How many holes are on the floor.

"Uhh…" the red clad boy stopped and did some mental math while he touched on each with his finger. "Nine?"

"Right, and we only have four more blocks!" Fayt chimed in as he saw where this was going. "So we have to make sure they fall into the right locations.

"Aww, man, I hate puzzles like this." Lloyd stated as his head hung in defeat.

"Come on Lloyd, it'll be fun!" Colette said with another smile… did this girl smile at just about everything?

"Right, we need to finish this off so that we can get to the ring. Let's go." Kratos said as he already started to move down the steps. "Lloyd, you and Fayt stay up here and push the blocks down where we tell you to. Chosen, please come with me." The Mercenary finished as he made a motion with his hand for her to follow. Genis was already headed that way.

"Looks like we get the grunt work," Fayt smiled and said to Lloyd who had taken up a position next to him.

The teen smiled back and replied, "The fun part."

"Hahaha, maybe." Fayt said as he moved to his feet and looked over the boulders one by one. One had scorch marks on it, others had large gashes taken out, and the last had odd markings here and there. He could only guess who had taken out which. "What do you think made them turn into blocks when they were defeated?" Fayt questioned as he touched a hand down on the smooth stone surface. It was warm, and there was a strange beat coming from inside of it somewhere.

Snatching his hand back Fayt shook it and turned back to look at Lloyd. The boy shrugged his shoulders and watched the floor beneath him, or perhaps it was more like, he watched the people below them through it. He seemed preoccupied with his thoughts so the snow haired teen kept quiet. Leaning lightly over the side of one holes, he peered down at the trio. "How goes it down there?"

"Push the one to your left into the hole there," Genis said as he pointed to the hole and cube next to Fayt.

"Aye, Captain!" Fayt called down then turned to get to work.

Things progressed smoothly for he and Lloyd up top while the others below told them where to go. It was easy enough work in the end. The blue glass tile stuff seemed to hold the giant cubes just up off the ground like… like an air pocket below them. So, it wasn't exactly the grunt work like he had thought it would be. Actually, it was harder to make sure you didn't overshoot your position than it was to get the thing where you wanted it.

After a few minutes, he and Lloyd were finished with the pushing and the larger group was waiting for them below. Lloyd turned to face him with a smile and pointed to the stairs, "race you to the bottom." Without waiting for Fayt's response the hazel eyed boy took off.

"CHEATER!" He called after and sprinted to catch up. Gritting his teeth Fayt's feet stumbled off of the glowing blue tiles and onto the stone steps. Lloyd was already a quarter of the way down and Fayt took his chances. Two or three steps at a time the snow haired boy's feet carried him. He was gaining on the red clad teen, but he was obviously heard as Lloyd's feet soon picked up their pace.

In the end, he had been ten steps slower than Lloyd and he was standing at the base panting and smiling when Fayt ground to a halt. Fayt was panting hard as he glanced around. "Are you two quite finished?" Kratos questioned and Fayt did his best to stand back up straight. When neither of them responded he nodded his head and turned back towards the ring. "Good, let's go."

"I'll win next time." Fayt stated as he walked past the hazel eyed teen.

"You wish," Lloyd responded from behind him.

"Why are you two so out of breath?" Genis asked as they walked up.

"Uhh…. The blocks were heavy?" Fayt question-replied then pointed towards the ring's pedestal ahead of them. "Looks like the way's all ready for us."

"Mr. Kratos took care of all of the blocks down here." Colette replied as they caught up to her.

The snow haired teen's eyes fell from the blonde chosen to Genis, then up to Kratos… "of course he did."

The walk up to the pedestal was a quicker one than most of their time here had been. When they arrived the group surrounded the ring and peered at it from all directions. "So this is the Sorcerer's Ring, I've read about it before. It's a Holy Artifact in the Church of Martel." Genis claimed.

"All rings have at least one hole in them," Fayt replied while he peered closer. The ring seemed to be levitating in the air. Held up by some invisible source of… energy?

Kratos sighed and spoke next. "We should be able to take care of most traps and obstacles with this."

"Really? GREAT! Let me try it!" Lloyd spoke as he reached forward to snatch the thing.

"WAIT!" Fayt shouted out to the others his hand reaching forward to grasp at Lloyds shoulder and pull him back.

"What?" The boy asked confused as the entire group turned to face Fayt questioning looks on their faces.

"What… what if… when you take it, you know… the place starts to shake and a large boulder falls to crush us for doing so?" Fayt questioned as his hand fell back to his side.

"You mean like a booby-trap?" Genis questioned.

"Exactly!" The snow haired teen replied with an enthusiastic nod of his head.

"I do not think the temple priests would place a trap on the ring they use to unseal the door to the sanctuary." Kratos replied as he took the ring from the pedestal.

Fayt closed his eyes and cringed in anticipation of his eminent splattering demise… that never came. Slowly, he opened his right eye and then his left to look around at everyone. Kratos' eyebrow was cocked, Lloyd and Genis were fighting back laughter and Colette was simply smiling at him knowingly. "It could happen," he muttered under his breath before turning around to hide his reddening face.

"We have the ring, now we can open the door. Let's go." Kratos said and strode past Fayt back down the flight of stairs.

The snow haired teen hung to the rear of the group on the walk back, watching everyone converse about this or that. It was less eventful than their approach to the ring, but at the base of the stairs the four had stopped to wait for him. "You are slowing us down, Fayt. Try to not fall back so far." Kratos stated before turning and leading the way back up the steps. Before he knew it his tongue was stuck out lightly and he made an odd face at the man's back. Mr. Purple was really impatient and no- nonsense.

"Is everybody ok?" Lloyd asked as they ascended the stairs."

"No problems here." Fayt responded.

"Yeah, but why are there monsters in the Temple?" Genis asked from the middle of the group.

"It is part of the Chosen's trial. Were you not aware of that when you decided to join her?" Kratos stated from the front of the group.

"I was." Fayt interjected from the back. "Miss Phaidra said that it was dangerous." Well… she had done so more or less.

"I knew it too." Lloyd stated with a nod of his head.

"I'm sorry; it's my fault you were all in danger." Colette apologized… though the snow haired boy at the back couldn't fathom as to why… it wasn't like any of them were forced to follow her, they had all chosen to do so. Heh… chosen to follow the Chosen…

"Don't worry about it Colette, it's for the sake of bringing peace to the world." Lloyd stated with another nod of his head.

"Wait… it's for what?" Fayt called up and the whole group stopped to turn and face him.

"Ohh, right, you have amnesia don't you Fayt." The red clad teen said while Kratos continued onwards.

"Yeah, I don't even really know where I am right now." The teen stated while scratching the back of his head. "Well… I mean, I know I'm in some Temple of Martin or something, but not much else." The group started to move once more and catch up with Kratos who had called down for them to keep moving.

"It's the Temple of Martel north of our village," Colette informed him. Whoops, he'd gotten the name wrong.

Once they reached the top of the stairs Genis spoke again, "How do you fight so well if you have amnesia?"

"What? I'm not that good." Fayt replied, shocked by the revelation that he may actually be good at fighting… or worse, killing.

"You were holding your own against the guy with the big orange sword outside." Lloyd stated.

"It was amazing the way you jumped around." The Chosen added in.

"Hahaha, that… was more like barely staying alive than fighting. I wasn't even able to attack him."

"Knowing when to attack and when to defend is an important part of any fight. Against an opponent of greater physical and magical ability, it could mean the difference between life and death." Kratos said as he came to the four way intersection. Had that been a compliment of sorts?

Lloyd, while walking backwards stated and smiled, "you need to show me how you did that spring roll from the ground that you did."

"I can… try to," Fayt started. "but I'm not really sure about most anything I was doing. It just sort of… came to me and I did it." He finished as the group of four followed Mr. Purple down the steps, into the intersection, and then to the right towards the supposedly sealed door that he had yet to see.

"You'll get your memories in no time." Colette said happily as they ascended the last flight of stairs.

"And you can show me then," Lloyd said as the door came into view. Kratos was already waiting in front of it for all of them to arrive. "Look, he's going to use it! What do you think it does?" The red clad teen questioned as Kratos lifted his hand and pointed it at the strange blue glowing… seal… thing.

"My vote goes to beam of light!" Fayt called out his choice, though no one else did the same.

Fire erupted in a small ball from the ring, flew at the seal, then connected and puffed into non existence. The seal of blue electricity slowly vanished while a door behind it opened with a loud grating noise; Lloyd visibly deflated. "Is that all?"

"How anti-climactic." The snow haired teen added.

"It is not a toy." Kratos stated as he removed the ring and placed it back into one of his pockets. "Let us continue."

"The sanctuary is just ahead." Colette said with a shaky voice.

"You'll do great." Lloyd reassured her with a big smile.

Mr. Purple moved forward first once again and entered the strange purple glowing circle only to vanish into thin air. Fayt's eyes bugged out at the sight, and he choked back a few words of surprise. "He just… vanished!"

"It leads to the Sanctuary." Colette said before stepping onto the 'portal' and vanishing as well.

"Looks fun," Lloyd said as he ran forward and vanished mid stride.

Right… if they could all do it, then so could he! …Probably. Taking a deep breath he moved towards the portal when Genis turned to him and smiled, then vanished like the others. It was the finish line… he'd already survived giant moving rocks, crazy blue glowing glass platforms, and nonexistent boulder falls of death… he could step on a purple glowing circle with ease.

Deep breaths… DEEEEP Breaths…

One… Two… Three!

He stepped forward, was encompassed by light, and then his surroundings were just… different. With another sigh, Fayt checked his body for any missing limbs or clothes. God… or was it Goddess? Ehh, whichever forbid he show up to the final destination on this fascinating journey of his with no pants on.

"So that must be the Cruxis Crystal in the center then." Lloyd said from the quad's group next to another glowing platform. What was it with this place and its absurdly glowing objects? What was next? A green glowing chicken? … wait… what was a chicken? It had white feathers of some sort…

"That's right; they say I was born with that in my hands." Colette said with another of those smiles she passed around.

"Look a light!" Genis stated as the top of the Sanctuary lit up brightly.

Along with the rest of the group, Fayt complied. It was true, there was a bright light that had appeared almost out of nowhere, and with it a small light ball. _'How very strange…'_ Fayt thought then covered his eyes in agony as the ball exploded with more light, blinding him. When he finally managed to blink the glare away he was staring up at the beating wings of a… well a winged person. He could not tell what shape his ears were from down here, but if the trend was continuing, he'd bet it was a pointy eared one. All of the odds ones were thus far.

"Wha… What is that?" Lloyd asked the question more than one of them were probably thinking.

"That is an Angel, I would assume." Kratos stated with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"So that's Colette's real father then?" Genis questioned.

Wait… what? So… Colette's father was a flying man called an-… Pain seared through Fayt's head forcing his hands up to push hold the throbbing thing. It hurt so much he couldn't hear or think. Memories criss-crossed before his minds eye, memories of people with wings. However, as soon as they were there, they were gone, and all traces of anything he had remembered were taken along with them.

When he finally managed to take in his surroundings again, he was on a knee panting heavily. The others had not noticed anything that had happened. "We of Cruxis bless this event, and bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant."

When the others turned to look out the window he kept his eyes on the winged man whose ears, he noted now that the man was closer to the floor, were round. The 'Angel's' green eyes had also set themselves upon Fayt, and his expression was that of a confidant smile. Well, it seemed happy enough… but something in his gut was just telling the boy to run away right then and there.

"So that's the Tower of Salvation," Lloyd stated, and in the process broke the staring match Fayt had not been aware he'd been in with the Angel-man-thing.

Genis followed up with a VERY happy, "now the world will be saved!" Fayt could not see out of the window from his vantage point, nor did he know what anyone was really talking about, so he allowed himself to lean back against the wall, hoping the 'Angel' wouldn't look back at him again.

"Colette, Chosen of Regeneration. Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb the stairs to the heavens in distant lands." Remiel… though Fayt wasn't sure how he knew the man's name… had he said it while he was in massive brain pain earlier? Probably, so it was a subconscious thing.

"I humbly accept this task," the girl said with a light curtsy.

"Very good, we of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the Angels with each seal you release." The blonde floating man stated over the sounds of his wings beating. "Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated."

"Thank you, I swear on my life that I will regenerate the world." The Chosen replied whole heartedly.

"First, head south to the seal of fire and offer your prayers in that distant land."

"Yes, Lord Remiel," Colette said with a nod of her head. HAH! He'd gotten the smiling-floating-guy's name right!

With a nod the man smiled at the group once more and started to ascend back into the… light beams from above. "WAIT!, uhh, please… wait." Colette called after the man with a strange sense of hope in her voice. "I have a question I wish to ask of you… are you… really my Fa-" she asked while tripping over her sentence.

"First, head to the seal of fire, understood my beloved daughter. Colette." The man said with a different smile than the one he'd used at multiple points thus far.

"F… Father, so you truly are my real father!" the young girl exclaimed happily.

"We shall meet again at the next seal, my daughter." Remiel said before vanishing into the light above; leaving only a rain of feathers to fall in his place to the pedestal below.

Well… at least HE was glad the man-thing was gone. He was too good looking for any person to actually be, and those smiles, a shudder passed up his spine once more at the mere thought. "I can't believe he was my real father…" Colette said lowly, but still loud enough for Fayt to hear at his spot near the shining purple exit thing.

"You have received the Oracle, let us depart now, Chosen." Mr. Purple spoke for the first time since creepy flier guy had appeared. And Fayt could NOT agree with him more. He was DONE with this area of the temple. If he had to come back into this section again he might just have to give himself amnesia again.

"… Oh, right… of course." Colette said sadly.

"We'll go on ahead." Kratos said as he motioned for Fayt to step back through the glowing purple circle of light. With a nod, the snow haired teen complied and vanished.

Satisfied that he was done there, Fayt headed back for the entrance. He was done here… really, he didn't want to set foot in this part of the temple again. Wait… he'd already thought that hadn't he? Well… that just meant it was THAT MUCH of a feeling.

A shimmer of light from behind him drew the snow haired teen's gaze back to the portal as Kratos and shortly after, Colette, appeared. Kratos nodded as they walked past him, and Colette said her thanks for his help. It appeared the two were not splitting up just yet. Well, Kratos still hadn't been paid yet, and Colette would know where Miss Phaidra was.

He didn't wait around for Lloyd and Genis either. He was going back to the bed he'd awoken in for some much needed rest. Those had to have been some of the most horrifying, dangerous, and tiring moments of his life… probably. The boy's hand ran down his face from his forehead as he walked back into the living area of the temple, well on his way to the sleeping quarters… if he could only remember where they were.

"MARVELOUS!" Came a female's screaming cry from back the way he'd come. _'No Fayt… do NOT turn around and go back under any circumstances. You don't want to be pulled into anything like that again, do you?'_ The teen thought and hurried his steps along.

**Space…**

**Space…**

**_AUTHORS NOTE TWO:_** Soo… who's going to clean up and bury all of the bodies you might ask? Umm… *shrugs*. It's a mystery! *mystery sounds*

Date: 02/11/14

**Fayt's Accessories: **Err… I'm not sure I made it clear in the prologue, so I'll explain it now. Fayt's earrings are smaller silver loops with ½ inch chains leading down to the crystals themselves which are roughly and 1.5 inches long and ¾ of an inch wide. The one around his neck is the same size, only it's attached to a necklace rather than earrings. All of the metal is made from silver.


	4. Chapter Three - Assimilation

_**Author's Note One: **_Well then, here you are again, thanks for reading. For you new people, thanks for picking up this story, even if it seems like one of THOSE sorts of stories… you know… the abandoned ones.

**Space…**

**Space…**

**Chapter Three**

**Assimilated**

The room was exactly the way Fayt had left it earlier; plain, bland, and not life threatening in the least. It was rather calming truth be told. The grey slate stone walls, the mouse he noted out of the corner of his left eye, the single ruffled bed he had first awoken on and now stood before. He wanted to collapse back onto it and just relax after the hour or two of insanity he'd just been through. However, there was something impeding his descent into the sleep… the blood on his clothing. Luckily, it hadn't gotten on his pants that badly… mainly the coat and a bit on the shirt. Removing the coat came first; he gently laid it out on the bed next to his own so as not to get the mostly dried blood on it… not that anyone would be using it again anytime soon.

The shirt, he passed off as fine, the few spec's that had been present were dried stains here and there on the face. With that complete he collapsed face first onto the soft feathered and who knew what else bed. It was sooo comfortable, his body crunched up into a ball as his eyes immediately began to close, and he fell into a deep slumber.

Dark grey fog swirled through the black expanse laid out all around him while a single beam of light shone down onto him. Was this a dream? Did other people dream like this… or was he the only one. From what he 'thought' they should be like… dreams should be fun things… this thing was just… odd.

Screams and laughter echoed through the fog around him startling him and making his hand reach for a sword he did not have. The feeling had seemed instinctual, and as the voices died down he stared at the offending hand in a confused manor.

'_What?_' he heard his own voice question, but not by his volition.

An image solidified in the swirling mass of darkness of a smiling woman with blood tingeing her lips and running down her chin. The smile was happy, but full of pain at the same time. "Why… Fayt… Wh…y," her voice was weak, and barely above a whisper.

Fear took root deep inside of him as he tried to move over to her. The figure with long snow white hair crouched above her body tensed before he spoke. '_NO! YOU DON'T GET TO BLAME THIS ON ME! YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ME ANY CHOICE!_' his own voice echoed from the figures lips in emotional anguish.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried his best to run over to the dying woman's side. However, as his first step was taken, the image swirled away into the grey fog and blackness; then was gone.

The light that had been centered solely on him erupted casting its rays out into a wide expanse, illuminating a large hill with a single massive tree atop it. Two boys that couldn't have been older than ten were at its peak running around and laughing while playing some game he couldn't begin to fathom. Fayt's mind was a blur of confusion as his body moved by itself. His gait was slow, as if he had all the time in the world to make it to the top. The person beside him giggled lightly, and though he couldn't turn to see who or what it was… joy was the only feeling pressing down on him here.

"Wake up, Boy," an elderly voice that felt… off compared to everything else, echoed throughout the air. The hand gripping his own tightened to a painful degree, and as he turned to finally face the person everything around him vanished back into the hazy, foggy, blackness.

"Boy, wake up." An elderly woman's voice broke the snow haired teen from the slumber he'd been both terrified of and enjoying. A dream? One of those 'nightmares' perhaps? He could not be sure, but the elderly blonde woman hovering not far from his face with wide blue eyes staring at him seemed real enough. It was Mrs. Phaidra.

"Hello, Mrs. Phaidra," Fayt replied to her wakeup call with a smile as he sat backwards and then up so as not to hit her head with his own. With a yawn and a light stretching of his hands over his head he glanced around. How long had he been asleep?

"Good, we should be leaving soon," the old lady stated as she moved away from the bed with her cane.

Fear sprouted in his chest at the thought of leaving the only place he had yet come to know… While it was most certainly not home, being outside in a world full of who knew what seemed all the worse than being here where it was… mostly safe. "Wh…What? Why are we leaving?" He queried.

"I don't live here at the temple. I need someone to escort me home." The woman said like it should have been obvious to him. "You want an old woman who has trouble walking to take a few hour trek back to her home alone on a dangerous road?"

"Well, no… I mean, I just thought that…" He stuttered out, while trying to put what he was feeling into the appropriate phrase he was seeking.

"Ho ho ho, you won't learn anything about yourself by staying in this stuffy old temple. You need to get out and explore the world." The woman said as she came to a stop next to the bed beside him. "And for that, you will need the remainder of your things back I should think." She finished with a motion of her hand to the items laid out on the bed. Violet eyes widened greatly at the sight of gleaming metal, worn leather, and odd cloth. He owned all of that?

After slowly making his way to his feet and straightening the ruffled shirt, the snow haired teen took the few steps it took to get to the opposite bed. "When the priest's found you laid out on the beach you were supposedly a poor sight to behold. 'Like a drowned cat', I believe was their phrasing."

D... Drowned cat... With a defeated face Fayt looked over the assorted items with his hands and eyes. The sword was long and curved with a light bluish tinge to the metal, its name skimmed the edge of his mind before dispersing from whence it had come. After sheathing the blade into the black leather covered scabbard he set it on the bed and picked up a long knife made from the same material then quickly set it back down.

"Take your time. Perhaps you'll remember something by looking through them. I'll be getting ready in the other room. Come see me when you're finished, but we should leave soon if we're going to make it back to Iselia today." The old woman stated before slowly making her way from the room with the assistance from her cane.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied and glanced back down to the assorted items. With a light sigh he set about getting ready. The sword and Knife were strapped on with the belt. A strange bracelet made from the same material with two holes in it. There was a well worn engraving inside that made his throat clench when he traced his hand along it. 'C.S.' and 'F. was here'... an odd accessory, there had to be a story behind it... but the only thing coming to him was a lonely feeling. The fit was a bit loose, but he slipped it onto his left wrist and continued.

A long strip of black cloth... it was a bandana, he had a feeling. Sewn into the back of the cloth were two lines in crimson. 'Stay Strong Fayt' was the top line, and 'You're Friends Are Always With You' was below it. The threads were worn down rather badly, but none of them had started to fray or come out. A single steel bracer made with intricate engravings. It was darker than the bracelet, sword, and dagger. It also didn't hold the same bluish tinge to it. He quickly placed it over his right forearm where it felt right and continued.

It went on from there to three rings; one of them was gold and the other two silver. Each of the three had four gems each set into them around their circumference; red in the gold and green in the two silvers. Each of them felt like he should know something about them. A second belt, this one made of black leather had holes in the center every inch all the way around, and finally, a pouch of other miscellaneous coins, small rocks, gems, or jewelry. Each one of them seemed to have meaning... but he couldn't wrap his mind, or more specifically his memory, around any of it.

With a sigh he set the leather straps of the pouch into the holes of the black belt behind him, picked up the blue jacket-coat he'd been given, then turned and headed to the door. When he put the coat on before leaving the room he noted that the blood stains were completely gone... perhaps Mrs. Phaidra had managed to clean it some.

"Mrs. Phaidra, I'm all ready to go!" He stated loudly as he stepped out of the door and looked both ways down the hallway.

*-*Page Break*-*

The walk back was very quiet. Mrs. Phaidra had said before they left the temple that talking could attract local monsters that would otherwise have never noticed their presence. It made sense, though he wondered what sort of monsters they could be. A giant ghostly bear, or wolves with a scar over one eye perhaps? Maybe even a tiny green clothes wearing man with a knife? A multitude of flying vampire squirrels?

The three hour trek was easy enough for him, perhaps he was rather fit. His feet didn't even hurt, was he used to traveling? A wandering swordsman? A merchant of some sort? Gahh! Stupid memories! The town they were walking into was small and seemed rural. The roof's of the houses were all wooden slat shingles painted in various faded colors, and the houses were all made of cut timber. The windows were made of glass, but it was imperfect and clouded.

The villagers were wandering around doing odd jobs, from gardening, to the field work, picking in the orchards, and… who knew what else that he couldn't see just yet. "This way boy," Mrs. Phaidra stated and he complied silently with her instructions. They had turned left and headed down one of the lanes leading to more houses.

Mrs. Phaidra stopped and greeted several of the villagers on the way, all of who were overjoyed at the success of Collette receiving the Oracle. The only thing Fayt could figure that to be was the winged guy and that crystal… unless he had missed something thus far. They had also mentioned 'The Tower of Salvation' on numerous occasions. "Come inside boy," Mrs. Phaidra instructed before they walked through a gate and up a small flight of stairs to the door of a house.

He nodded and complied once more. "You have my thanks sir," a male voice drifted through the open door. When he stepped through he took note of his surroundings. A number of people had gathered around a table sitting in the middle of the well kept wooden home. Various pottery and ornaments were located on shelves around the room, but his eyes homed in on the bookshelf sitting next to an open shuttered window. An unnatural urge settled over him, a desire to examine them, but that would be rude, so he beat it back and stood his ground behind the older woman he had followed inside.

The man that had spoken as they entered was older, with a head of mostly grey hair, though there were spots of black still present here and there. Then there was a blonde man sitting at the end of the table, perhaps Collette's Father? … no, wait, that winged guy was Collette's father. Mr. Purple sat across the table nearest the door, and closer to the older grey haired man.

"Phaidra," the man at the end of the table said respectfully and made his way to his feet then towards the pair. "You've arrived. We were waiting for you. Let me help you, you must be tired after your journey."

"I'm old, not dead boy." The woman said and shooed him away. "Get a glass of water for me and our new guest." The blonde who may or may not be Collette's father shifted his gaze to Fayt who nodded his head in a light bow and smiled back.

"Hello Sir."

"Please take a seat," the man said as he motioned to the chair next the Kratos then turned and headed to perform the task that Mrs. Phaidra had given him. The auburn haired swordsman watched him for a moment before turning his attention back to whatever had been happening before they walked in.

"Would you be interested in the job of guarding Collette throughout the journey?" The grey haired man questioned. "We could pay you whatever you're asking."

Fayt listened to the pairs back and forth as he sat down in his designated place. Mrs. Phaidra moved to the opposite side of the table and took her seat slowly. It wasn't long before his cup of water was brought over and he gulped it down. Perhaps he was more parched than he had at first thought. They had only stopped once at a stream to drink on the way here. Reminder – carry a canteen, whatever that was; some sort of liquid carrying device perhaps?

Collette came down the stairs a few moments later and drew his eyes from the empty cup. She smiled and waved, and he waved back in silence. "We don't want Collette to fail." He caught the tail end of the grey haired man's sentence, the Mayor as he had heard.

"Fail?" He questioned aloud drawing the unnerving gaze of everyone in the room.

Collette spoke up next in a rather sad tone. "Yes, the Chosen before me failed in her journey to regenerate the world."

"What exactly is the Journey of World regeneration?" The snow haired teen questioned with curiosity laced through his voice.

"Phaidra, who is this boy?" The elderly grey haired man asked while ignoring his question all together.

"This is Fayt, he appeared near the temple rather suddenly a few days before today. We were taking care of him there before he woke up. He has amnesia." The woman stated plainly enough. It felt odd to hear his entire life's story… well, as of the moment anyways, told so easily like that.

"I see," The Mayor stated while stroking at his chin.

"Without knowing anything he protected me and the temple from the Desian's until the mercenary arrived."

"It was just repaying a debt of gratitude though," Fayt stated before weakly laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

"He was really good," Collette interjected with a nod of approval.

"Hohohoho, indeed he was, I was thinking of sending him along with Collette actually." Phaidra spoke again drawing the gaze of everyone in the room. Some in shock, Collette in happiness, and one person in confusion… Fayt. "You'll need to journey around the world, there's no telling where you're from since you washed up on the shore north of the village. You could have fallen from a passing ship."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea," Kratos said while still staring at him. It was more than a bit unnerving to have those hazel eyes focused solely onto him like that. "He may drag us down, and I will not be able to watch over him and the Chosen at the same time."

"Ho ho ho ho, just consider him an extra charge to help out then. I'm sure he'll be useful in some way." The woman stated while taking a sip of the water before her.

"I see," the mercenary said while STILL gazing at him. "I will want to gauge him for myself before we leave."

"I understand completely. I'm sure the boy will meet your expectations." The elder woman volunteered him for whatever this test may be with a smile.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Phaidra?" The Mayor hesitantly questioned the woman's decision.

"Janus," the blonde female said in a low tone while looking at the grey haired man. A shiver ran up Fayt's spine out of nowhere and he found himself gulping.

"I…" The man began then paused as if in thought… or fear of the elderly woman. "Understood then; I will not question your decision on this Phaidra." The mayor stated as the door behind Fayt opened and drew his gaze from the gathering around him for a moment. It was the red boy and the munchkin from earlier in the day at the temple that walked into the house. "Then we shall entrust the protection of the Chosen to Raine as was planned from before, plus The Mercenary Kratos, and the boy Fayt pending Kratos' agreement."

"I have no objections." The auburn haired swordsman said after FINALLY looking away from Fayt and back to the Mayor.

Collette turned back to face him with a smile then her face lit up excitedly as she took note of the new arrivals. "Thank you so much for your help earlier, Lloyd and Genis." The girl said happily.

"Ohh, you're finally back. Thank you for your help earlier boys." The elderly woman said as she too smiled at the pair. "Here, a small thanks for your help. Put it too good use." She finished as she fished around in her bag before bringing out a small… something in a package.

Lloyd had walked around the table and met, the by then standing, Phaidra and took the offered item. Without opening it he handed it to Genis. The pair said their thanks to the elderly woman as she hobbled back to her seat with the help of her cane. "You were just talking about the Journey of World Regeneration, right?" Lloyd questioned bringing up that thing everyone seemed to know about but Fayt. Something he was apparently going to be participating in. Something that was apparently dangerous enough to kill the last Chosen. If Mrs. Phaidra was right then the more he traveled around this world the more likely he was to remember things, or probably run into someone who knew him. However, it felt like he was signing up for something far longer and more complicated than it appeared.

"We were," the Mayor replied.

"WOW!" Lloyd exclaimed excitedly, the enthusiasm was quite evident in his body language. "I wanna go too! I want to see Collette regenerate the world!"

"If my sister's going then I want to go as well," Genis explained. His sister had to be that Raine person then since the Mayor had only mentioned three names.

"No, you two will only get in the way," Kratos said as he turned to look at the two other teens.

"Wh- what!?"Lloyd questioned with a bit of anger showing through his confusion.

"The fights from here forth will be much harder than what you faced at the Chapel or anywhere so far. Children need to stay home." Kratos said in a calm manner to the obviously put off Lloyd.

"Kratos is absolutely right boys." The mayor said in a stern tone that brooked no argument. "We have things to discuss still, you two should go on home now." The brunet's right hand gripped tightly as he fought back a rebuke, then nodded, turned around, and left through the door that the pair had so recently walked through. Genis looked around for a moment then followed after him.

Collette was on her feet a few seconds later running after them. "Please wait!" was heard just as the door shut behind the blonde girl.

Mrs. Phaidra sighed and shook her head. "I apologize on their behalf Mr. Aurion,"

"There is no need. They merely wished to accompany those they are close to," the mercenary stated with a nod of his head.

Fayt supposed he was stuck here through all the little details of their journey. He may or may not be taking part in it after all. They were to hash out most things after the arrival of one Raine Sage, the elder sister to the munchkin... err, Genis Sage. The two of them were of the pointy eared race... the full blooded one anyways, elves. Collette walked back inside a few moments later and served everyone some water upon Mrs. Phaidra's instructions. The snow haired teen managed to keep himself from gulping it all down in one go this time and it wasn't long, with Kratos, Mrs. Phaidra, and the Mayor talking before the Elf they were waiting on walked through the door.

"Ahh, Raine, you're here. I was starting to get worried you had lost your way from the temple." The Elderly gray haired Mayor said to the woman who walked in slowly and closed the door behind her.

"I did not get lost! The Trail was just… different than I remember." The woman, Raine stated in a very sure of herself way, then ponderously whispered something that no one could hear. Fayt stared... and stared as the woman made her way around the table. he was captivated by her on sight, her slow and steady gait, the way her hair swayed lightly as she moved. Her Cerulean eyes that matched her silver and lightly shining hair so well it was astonishing. Her clothing reflected a mature, yet not quite old soul... or perhaps that was all in Fayt's mind?

The woman took notice of him and inclined her head. He blushed slightly and inclined his head in return. "I'm Fayt,"he stated.

"Raine Sage," the woman said before looking around the room. Ohh, right what was he thinking?

"Would you like to sit here? I can stand up!" he questioned then stated rather embarrassedly.

"Thank you." The young elf woman replied with a smile and took him up on his offer. The violet eyed teen moved over and stood against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mrs. Sage, Fayt here will be accompanying you along with this mercenary, Mr. Aurion on the Journey of World Regeneration." The elderly mayor stated the decision that had been reached without her around.

"Then I suppose Collette and I are in your care." The young woman stated while looking over Mr. Purple then turning her gaze upon him.

***-*page break*-***

The rest of the meeting consisted of the others in the room going over the particulars of their journey. Their first stop would be Triet and the seal of fire. From there they were to progress to a little port town called Izoold where they would rent a boat ride to Palmacosta. There they would go to the seal of water, then on to the seal of wind, and finally the seal of light. They should be able to access the jumbo tower that one could apparently see from almost all over the world after that.

Fayt had been getting fidgety by the end from all the standing and sitting around. He also had problems keeping his gaze off of Mrs. Sage and concentrating on what was being said; which was why he couldn't remember the names of the other towns. However, in the end, Kratos had been the first to stand up and look his direction. That hazel gaze fell on him and it felt like the man was looking through him, or trying to see inside of him... it was just as unnerving as it sounded in his mind. "It is time to see how useful you will be should we need to fight more than a simple monster," the Mercenary stated then motioned Fayt to the door.

Hahahaha... cou... couldn't they skip this part? He really didn't wanna fight a man who could throw a giant half elf through the air about fifteen foot and put a crater in a STONE wall. His gaze flickered to Mrs. Sage and felt some steel re-enter his spine. He... he could probably look good in front of her if he managed to not get killed or totally humiliated here. He nodded in grim acceptance and moved out the door.

They slowly walked around behind the house, and by 'they' he means EVERYONE in the house followed along and spoke about how they thought things would go. Collette thought both of them would do great... but Fayt felt that if you pressed her to pick a side she would apologize for not being able to do so. Raine's thoughts were logically based, Kratos appeared older and more than likely had more experience. Mrs. Phaidra said that it would probably be closer than the others thought, while she still thought Kratos would win. And finally, the Mayor and Collette's non winged father sided in Mr. Purple's camp… sooo everybody was against him winning.

Personally, he just hoped to survive past the first blow or two. If the mercenary put his all behind an attack it would probably snap Fayt in half. "We'll take it slow at first," the auburn haired man stated as he took out his sword and moved into a fighting stance.

"R... Right," the snow haired teen replied while following suit. The gleaming blue steel sword reflected the dying orange rays of the sun back into the air. That coupled with the foliage of early spring in the background made something in the back of his mind tell him that it was the perfect time for a duel. A slow breath escaped his lips as he tried, and somehow succeeded, in calming both his mind and body. His form, if he was correct in his mental assumption, was based around speed rather than power. If he was going to be able to do anything here, he had to avoid a clash for as long as possible.

"Here I come," The man said then rushed him at a speed Fayt hadn't expected. He barely dodged the downward swing of the man's blade. As he moved to the right his sword switched hands and lashed out at the mercenary, but it was easily blocked and he felt himself pushed back. Dancing away with some odd footwork he moved out of the mercenaries range quickly and resettled into a new stance wary of the man's next move.

"Interesting," Kratos stated before literally jumping back into things. This second attack was a sideward slash aimed at Fayt's midsection. He managed to catch it with his blade and redirected the attack as best he could, however, the strength behind it made him misjudge things a bit and a resounding thrum echoed up the blue-steel and into his arm like a shockwave. The redirected sword danced downward off and away from Fayt who used the momentum to counter attack. His grip faltered from the previous collision, but he managed to hold onto the sword as he struck out with a quick thrust towards Kratos. The man stepped back and to the side just enough to dodge then lashed out once more.

The fight went back and forth like that for a few minutes with Kratos muttering things between their few contact times and he finally called an end to things. The man seemed barely phased at all while Fayt panted lightly and both his right and left appendages THROBBED from the times their swords met. "You are ambidextrous, and can fight with a sword in either hand equally. The fact that you change which hand you use in the middle of a fight is interesting and has the chance of throwing off your opponent. You're footwork is very good, but you hesitate at times with your attacks, defenses, and retreats as if you're unsure of what you're doing." The man re-sheathed the blade at his side and gave a slight nod. "He should be useful enough."

With a sigh Fayt collapsed onto his rear and breathed out in relief. Was he glad to be going with the others, or glad that the test was finally over? He hadn't felt the intent to kill from the man, but there was definitely a pressure pushing down on him the whole time. Mr. Purple was aggressive, but seemed to be holding back… which was understandable if the snow haired teen thought about how he didn't have a broken arm or anything like that. The mercenary had regulated his attacks, and for that, Fayt was quite grateful.

"Mr. Kratos and Fayt, would either of you like some water?" Collette chimed in with her question from off to the side with cups of water.

"Yes, Please." The man stated with another nod.

"Yes, Please." Fayt mimicked in a similar tone with the same small nod of his head, but continued to sit on the ground. Greedily, once again, he gulped down the refreshing substance. When he was done the blonde girl took his empty cup back with a smile. "Thank you," he said happily.

"RAINE!" the voice echoed over from the front of the house drawing the attention of everyone behind it. "RAINE!?" The voice, which sounded like Genis', was frantic about something and Fayt hurried to his feet to follow after the others.

Fayt jogged after them, but turned around when he felt he was missing something. After glancing around the small clearing he saw his sword still on the ground behind him. After gritting his teeth he walked back to get it. The blue blade let off a soft sheen of light as the sun finally dipped down behind the trees and stars flooded the sky en masse. A great sphere took up a large portion of the sky and he found himself staring up at it in awe. How was it hanging up there like that he wondered… but realized he'd been distracted and retrieved the blade at his feet. Brushing his gloved right hand down both sides he cleaned the dirt and other substances from it then sheathed it.

He slowly walked back to the front of the house and found the small gathering was soon to disperse. Their objective was Lloyd's house to say goodbye. He wasn't one to intrude on such a private matter, even if Kratos held no such idea himself. "I should stay behind," He stated his mind on the matter.

Raine nodded in thought, "Our village doesn't have an inn, but you can stay at the school house for the night. It's the large building to your right as soon as you enter the village from the northern side. You should have walked right past it when you arrived earlier today." The silver haired woman stated and pointed back that direction.

"Thank you for your kindness," he stated and bowed his head once again.

"See you later Fayt!" Genis said happily and waved, as did Collette. He waved back and turned in the opposite direction they were headed. He was sooo tired now, and he wanted to take a nice long sleep.

It didn't take him long to arrive, most of the people of the village had already gone home for the day, there were very few that shot him the odd look as he walked by and waved to them. Not all of them seemed happy to see him, some were actually quite leery.

When he arrived, the tall building was dark and eerily quiet, but he wasn't scared of the dark… or not that he was aware of in any case; so he simply walked through the door and into the small hallway. There was only one door leading into what turned out to be a classroom. He could tell what it was as soon as he stepped inside. The chalkboard and the desks were a dead giveaway. He wondered if he ever went to school before. Well… if he knew what the place was then he must have been in one at least once before, right?

Slowly he walked over to one of the desks at random and took a seat staring up at the chalkboard where whoever taught classes instructed the students. It didn't take him long to get bored of looking around and let out a yawn. Blinking a few times he stood up from the desk and took off his two belts. The strange bag he hadn't had time to go through from before caught his eye so he figured now would be as good a time as any to go through the things inside more thoroughly. Maybe he'd even get another clue as to who he was… or remember completely, he could hope at least.

He slowly poured the contents out onto the desk he'd been sitting at and looked them over using the glimmer of the sphere hanging in the sky… the… moon? Was that what it was called? No, he felt it should have a name… but he couldn't recall it so he gave up and continued with his previous task. The assorted items ranged from jewelry… jeez he had a lot of that sort of stuff. Rings, to earrings, then bracelets, and necklaces, even a few chokers, the list devolved on from there. It was a bit creepy actually, why would he need that much? There were coins of various types mixed in as well, gold, silver, copper, bronze, all with different faces, words, and other such things imprinted onto them. Finally, there was an object wrapped tightly inside of a strange cloth that felt odd to touch. 'Water proof' leapt to his mind unbidden and he shrugged then began to unfold the three tightly wrapped layers that had it enshrouded.

It was… a book…

He admitted it. Curiosity overwhelmed him… so he opened it and stared at the words on the first page.

"If you're reading this then congratulations, you've forgotten everything… again." Wh… What? This wasn't the first time this had happened to him? No…no wait, it could just be a story. An oddly specific story that applied to him exactly… and he was carrying it wrapped expertly so it would be safe… With a sigh he shook his head and continued.

"My name is Fayt Ariolus, and that means yours is as well; if you haven't already remembered that. I could go into all sorts of explanations on exactly who you are, but it would only confuse you to no end… like the a few times in the past. To answer the question in your mind, no this isn't the first time this has happened, and no it will probably not be the last. So instead we'll leave it at 'you're not from wherever you are now' and move on to the important stuff." HOW COULD THERE BE ANYTHING MORE IMPORTANT THAN FIGURING OUT WHO HE WAS!?

"Firstly, and by far most importantly, if you EVER meet ANYONE who claims to know you… kill them immediately."

**Space…**

**Space…**

_**AUTHORS NOTE TWO:**_Bump bump buuuuummmm. The end of a chapter comes once more… hopefully I keep enough interest in this story that I continue to write it out and not abandon it for months on end to pursue other interests… like DA3…

The thing with Raine was completely unplanned before I got to that point in the story… but I liked the idea, so I went with it. FAYT'S GOT A CRUSH! Poor Fayt, picked the worst person to have a crush on.

You wanna know what his sword looks like... I found one... that I really wanted when I started to write this story. Yahoo search 'Ring Hilt Saber' and it should be in the image results multiple times. The Pommel's different, but that's for later. The rest of his stuff... use yer imagination.

**Space…**

**Space…**

**_REVIEWS FAVES AND FOLLOWS FUEL MY DESIRE TO WRITE THIS STORY… AND MY LOVE FOR YOU. _**


End file.
